


兩情相悅的人們啊

by Herusa



Series: Lofter 50粉點梗活動 [2]
Category: Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit (2014), Margin Call (2011), Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, 花吐き病
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: 在不知不覺中愛上Peter的Jack該如何解決不斷吐花的尷尬情況？





	

**Author's Note:**

> 我流設定：  
> 不會傳染  
> （初期）滿天星>山茶花＞（末期）玫瑰＞（痊瘉）百合

**_【Gypsophila paniculata】_ **

 

「同學們，打開高級經濟學課本第15頁。」

 

 

Jack坐在教室的最後排，茫然的看著手上的白色的細碎花瓣，剛剛覺得喉嚨癢癢的咳了幾下竟然從口裡吐出花來。

 

 

「媽的我這是中了什麼巫毒？」Jack絕望的想，然後看向旁邊的位置，沒有人。

 

 

Peter又沒來了。

 

 

落寞的神情從Jack的臉上一閃而過，今天已經是Peter第三天缺課了，幾乎每天都和Peter一起在教室後面偷吃早餐的Jack，竟然覺得有點不習慣。「Peter在做什麼呢？」Jack托著腮，視線飄向只放上一本合上的書的桌面，轉著筆想。

 

 

有時Peter會突然消失個兩三天，Jack問到時，他只會支支吾吾的把話題扯走，時間一久，Jack也就放棄追問這個問題。教授一直複述書裡的內容，至少半班同學睡著了。Jack偷偷拿出電腦，在搜索欄上打了自己吐花的病症。

 

 

「花吐症，患者因對某人產生愛慕之情而從口中吐出花瓣，除了和暗戀的對象兩情相悅，而且獲得真誠的吻，否則患者會在45天後死亡。」

 

 

看完之後Jack說不出話，只會呆坐，雙眼空洞的直視電腦螢幕上密密麻麻的文字。

 

 

畢竟他沒有想過自己會暗戀Peter，又或者是在潛意識中很喜歡這個一直靜靜的坐在自己身邊的學霸同學。其實自己可能早已經喜歡上了那個男人，Jack想起以往每次Peter請假時自己的反應和想法。自己會失望，會感覺心裡好像缺少了一塊重要的東西。對呢，愛上Peter的你，不要再作什麼無謂的掙扎了，Jack自嘲的想。接下來教授教了什麼他都聽不進去，連自我都拋到九宵雲外去了。

 

 

**_【Camellia japonica】_ **

 

Peter回來了，就在Jack吐出花朵後的十天。秋天乾燥微涼的風開始吹起，下課時Jack咳了幾下，吐在手中的花變成了比之前要大數倍的花瓣。Peter強行抓住Jack想閃躲自己的手，掰開他的手指，一片微微捲曲的粉色花瓣安靜的躺在Jack的手心上。

 

 

「那個女生是誰？」冷漠的語氣劃過兩人之間沈默氣氛，Jack覺得難以置信，一瞬間怒氣充塞了整個人，Peter從未試過用這種方式跟自己說話，從來都沒有。想要發怒卻又不好發作的Jack強忍著怒氣，聲音微抖，雙手緊緊的握著拳，澄藍的眼裡彷彿燒滿烈火。

 

 

「那是一個 **他** 。」Jack壓下自己的聲線說，Peter不解，努力想要看穿在對方的眼裡的情緒。Jack後退，背對Peter咳嗽，抖動的雙手捂住嘴唇，濕潤的花瓣連上幾絲血。Jack在Peter腹上打了一拳，那一拳並沒有用盡全力。

 

 

Peter目送遠去的Jack，後悔自己用那種充滿敵意的語氣跟好友說話。

 

 

微涼的風又再起，Peter看著自己手心的小白花苦笑。

 

 

風把小花吹走，落到地上。

 

 

**_【Rosa chinensis】_ **

****

 

距離期中考還有一個星期，同時離Jack的限期亦只剩大概一個星期不到的時間。說不擔心是假的，他看著宿舍垃圾桶裡艷紅如血的紅玫瑰，認命似的計算自己還剩多少天可以過。從他跟Peter鬧翻的那天起兩人就沒再談上一句話，連上課時Jack都要閃躲Peter，坐在教室的最前方，故意裝作看不到Peter想跟自己說話的表情。

 

 

有人敲響了房間的門，Jack那個正在午睡的室友嘟噥了幾句讓Jack去開門。他拉開木門，看了眼外面的人立刻把門關上，Peter及時拉住門鎖，走到Jack面前順便帶上了房門。Jack準備開口質問Peter時，對方只是捧住他的臉深沈的吻著。

 

 

「真好，我不用死了。」Jack閉上眼，享受他和Peter的幾分鐘長吻。

 

 

**_【Lilium longiflorum】_ **

****

 

Peter放開臉紅得像桃子一樣的Jack，問他：「還討厭我嗎？」

 

 

Jack搖頭，兩指從口裡抽出一塊微捲的白色百合花瓣丟到垃圾桶裡，這樣代表他完全痊癒了。Peter覺得自己的喉嚨都癢起來了，咳出跟Jack一樣剛剛吐出的花瓣，兩情相悅的人們啊。

 

 

「只是想問你......平常不來上學的時候都在做什麼呢？」

 

 

Peter微笑，裝作神秘的說：「很快你就會知道了，關於我另一個學位的事。」

 

 

室友嫌棄的向黏膩的兩人拋了幾把眼刀。


End file.
